Duckling In The Bathtub
Headcanon= Imagine that person A wakes up one day to find that person B is nowhere to be found. However, when they head over to the bathroom, they discover that B has been turned into a duckling and is currently swimming around in the bathtub. How does A take care of their newfound duckling? What happens when/if B turns back? |-| Fic= Emily stirs beneath the covers, moans of objection coming from her as she attempted to find Marlene. "Mar?" she called out, her vision still blurred and voice weak with fatigue. Her right arm reaches across Marlene's side of the bed to find only empty air, and for a brief second a frown flashes across her face, to be replaced with a yawn. Mar never woke up before she did, or started work before she did, and the sky outside was definitely that of the small hours of the morning. Emily couldn't hear any movement, except for a slight swooshing of water and a little, bizarre noise. "Mar, you in the bath?" She pulled on her dressing gown and walked down the hall, opening the door to find...a tiny fluffy duckling? "Awwwwww!" Marlene, well, her duck form, quaked. She had no idea of what was going on. Why was Emily so big? Had she shrunk? And where was that quacking coming from? She attempted speaking, but more quacks came out. Panic rose inside her, yet she forced herself to remain calm. Was she the one quacking? Was she a duck? It sure as hell sounded like one. Emily giggles. "Well, it doesn't solve my problem of finding Mar, but cute fluffy ducklings are always good distractions." Resting her arm on the side of the bathtub, and then propping her chin up on her arm, she watched the little duckling's confused sailing in the water, and its adorable little quacks. "I don't know how you got here, little duck. Care to enlighten me?" She laughs a little at herself. Marlene the Duck blinked, no longer quacking. Emily's voice had managed to calm her down. After a few moments of silent, Marlene broke again, quacking as loud as she could. By then, she was more confused than panicked. Well, maybe hunger exceeded both of them. "Hey Mar, there's a duckling in the bathtub, come look!" she called into the hallway. "How bizarre, right?" She smiles down at the duck even if it won't talk back, but its cute quacking was a conversation enough. The duck blinked, wondering just when Emily would realize who the duck actually was. Nevertheless, she kept quacking, flopping around the bathtub. Wait...Emily paled a little as she realised. "Mar? You're a duckling?" She paused, and then giggled slightly. The duck stopped for a moment, turning towards Emily slightly. It quacked, trying to say yes. Yes, Emily, yes. I'm a bloody duck. "You are a seriously cute duck, but how the fuck did this happen?" Emily raised an eyebrow in surprise. If Marley were still human, she would have been blushing madly. As for the duck, well, she didn't exactly know if ducks could blush. She quacked loudly. Why is she asking me? I can't talk! "Uh, I'm sorry to scare you but I'm not exactly the best pet carer. Hence why I've never had a puppy," Emily scratches the back of her neck, takes her phone out and proceeds to search 'how to look after ducks.' Marlene wanted to scream. She quaked loudly, her eyes never leaving Emily. Mental note to self, TEACH EMILY HOW TO LOOK AFTER ANIMALS. Emily sighed. "Great, I'm going to need serious help with this." Marlene quacked again, and couldn't help but hope it sounded like her sarcastic No shit, Sherlock. "Who the hell do I ask? People will think I've gone mad!" She runs a hand through her hair, doing a quick jog around the house in panic. "Maybe I have. I don't know." She literally could do nothing but quack, from Emily's POV, but Marley heard actual words, and that confused her. Goddammit, Beilschmidt, you aren't going mad. Category:Emilene